The use of modern container ships to transport containerized cargo has become one of the primary means for shipping numerous types of cargo. Standard size containers and automatically operated crane systems substantially increase the productivity while reducing the manpower required and hazards incurred in loading and unloading freight transporting ships. Complete automatic loading and unloading of containers to and from a specific position on the ship is impeded by motion of the ship relative to the pier/crane. This motion is the result of winds, shifting tides, movement of the ship due to the addition of or removal of each container, and the like. Ship motion during and between loading or unloading of successive containers is sufficient to prevent complete automatic and exact placement of containers without tracking the ships position. At present, some fine adjustment of each container position is usually required by the crane operator due to the ship's motion. This additional adjustment is a time consuming, hazardous and costly task that can be improved if the crane were automated to compensate for ship motion.